


Get Shreked

by DetectiveSleuth03, Jumblywumbly



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Donkey x Shrek, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gay, How Do I Tag, Infidelity, It Gets Worse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSleuth03/pseuds/DetectiveSleuth03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumblywumbly/pseuds/Jumblywumbly
Summary: He knew this was wrong. What if their wives walked in? If either of them saw what they were doing, their marriages would be destroyed. They would lose their children. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't walk away...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note at the end

Donkey knocked on the door hesitantly. Shrek always seemed to be annoyed by his very presence, so he was confused when Fiona said he was looking for him. "Enter, donkey." Shrek's gravelly voice sent chills down his spine.  
Donkey opened the door to see Shrek laying down on the bed with his legs spread wearing nothing but whipped cream on his tits and a sock on his schlong. His muscular, green ogre arms were chained high above his head.  
Donkey swallowed thickly, and felt his blood rush down between his legs, his staff pulsed with desire. He wanted Shrek, but  
"Shrek we can't do this! What about our wives?" Exclaimed donkey.  
"They'll never know. Besides I know that you'll give me what Fiona never could." Shrek said with his lust filled voice.  
"What's that?" Donkey asked nervously. He knew what it was, but he wanted to hear it coming from his love's mouth.  
"Cold. Hard. Cock."  
Donkey paused a moment, but the matter was already decided. He knew he wanted Shrek since the moment he laid his eyes on him. He closed the door, ready to punish his ogre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is my friend and I's first (albeit half-assed) attempt at writing fanfic. We do not own these characters and this was not meant to offend anybody. That's it. Peace


	2. Safe Shrex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life?

The thud of the door echoed in the silent room. Donkey walked across the room, the clop of his hooves was deafening and his tail was swishing back and forth in anticipation.

Shreks masculine figure was laying on the bed. His legs were spread wide open, the sight made donkey inhale sharply. His puckered tight neon green anus showed that he was a virgin and donkey was elated to be the first one to take that away from him. 

"Are you coming, Donkey?" Shrek said with a smirk. Shrek's Scottish accent sent shivers throughout Donkey's body.

Donkey, eager to please, hurries over to the bedside table and grabs one of the condoms laid out for him. He picks it up with his hooves and tears open the package with his teeth, the sight making Shrek gulp, and rolls it onto his schlong.

Shrek's hole was already lubed (how thoughtful), so Donkey hopped onto the bed and placed himself between Shrek's legs. Donkey reared back and was prepared to thrust when he and Shrek heard a voice that made Donkey tense.

Fiona's bell like voice was heard just outside of the door. The doorknob turned but Donkey was frozen in fear. All donkey could think was  _shitshitshitshit,_ before Fiona opened the door and saw both of them laid on her and her husband's bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but we're back anyway.


	3. We're Bi-shreks-ual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things start to get steamy between Donkey and Shrek, Fiona walks in and stuff goes down.

Donkey's eyes were as wide as saucers as he gaped in shock at Fiona.

  
He didn't want to get caught, _but they couldn't they at least have had at least had sex before everything went down in flames?_  Donkey tensed, waiting for Fiona righteous fury.

* * *

  
When I walked in my bedroom the last thing I expected to find was my husband fornicating with his best friend, but it be like that sometimes.

While she was furious with Shrek (they would definitely have a discussion later), she couldn't deny how turned on the scene made her. She turned around and shut and locked the door.

"I knew you were a naughty boy Shrek, but I didn't think you would cheat on me. You will definitely have to be punished." Fiona's velvety voice made shreks cock shiver with want, and donkey was still frozen in shock with a look of confusion on his face.

Fiona strutted over to the bed as she took her dress off. "I already have something in mind." She whispered as her dress fell to the floor. She reached down and slowly pulled her soaking wet panties down; Donkey watching her every move with lust.

Fiona climbed on the bed and slowly sat down on shreks face. "Donkey, I want you to fuck Shrek in the ass till you cum." She commanded, which donkey did obediently. "You're punishment, Shrek, is that donkey gets to fuck you, and I get to ride you to completion. But your cock won't get touched at all until I say so. Understand?"

  
Shrek's whimper sent pleasing vibrations to Fiona's clit, but he nodded in agreement. 

> "Let's get started then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf are we doing with our lives?


End file.
